Fire Devil Slayer Story
by Someone's Bastard
Summary: One Shot Stories of Fairy Tail with Natsu as a Fire Devil Slayer


**Chapter 1**

The Grand magic games was happening and it was the second day. Freya storm the ice dragon slayer of Blue Pegasus was watching the chariot race competition that was happening all of the competitors were moving except for Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon slayer of fairy tail

who was suffering from motion sickness, Natsu Dragneel the Fire Devil Slayer of fairy tail and Sting Eucliffe the light Dragon slayer of saber tooth who wasn't affected.

by motion sickness probably took a motion sickness pill thought Freya. he was at the other end of the first chariot staring and Dragneel.

Natsu Dragneel was just standing at the very end with his eyes closed meditating (she thought) he looked the same as he did seven years ago,

the only thing that changed was his scar running down his face to his torso and that fact that he lost half his left arm from everyone could guess was that what the Dragon Anglogia did that to him.

"you Know what i don't get?" started Sting "Why are you faires here seven years ago you guys didn't care about things like this so why?"

it was silence after that it was a good question everyone wanted to know the answer, while the contenders were still running.

"Master wanted the money" said a bored Natsu Dragneel picking up Gajeel, while everyone face faulted and then he smirked "We may not care what people think about us

and we may be have been gone for seven years but we wanted to show that fairy tail is still a guild filled with a bunch of misfits who just love to have fun." as everyone was listening to him all the fairies had small smiles on there faces and all the guild masters except jiemma also had a smiles

remembering their time at fairy tail. Natsu then put Gajeel into a throwing potion, smirked and said "Ready Blacksteel"

"Ghiiii let it rip Dragneel" and with that Natsu Threw Gajeel right past Sting with such amazing speed a lot of peoples jaw drops.

"I'm a little disappointed tho" said Natsu breaking the silence

"What do you mean" said a shocked Sting as Natsu was walking up to him

"I thought there would be alot more stronger people here, the only threats here are the Shadow dragon slayer, the ice dragon slayer, the swordswoman over at mermaid heel,

Jura, Barccas and your team leader." said Natsu as he Punched him so hard that a white pill came out of his mouth

"huh so that's how you're not suffering from motion sickness" and then speed off in a blaze of black flames, as soon as Natsu speed off Gajeel

who was halfway to the finish line and in front of everyone now turned around and roared speeding up even faster and also hitting everyone that was in the way.S

also engulfing Natsu in the roar as well as he kept going.

"Wha...t" stuttered Sting as he fell to the ground as he watched the destruction that happening as Gajeel and Natsu came in first and second

leaving all the contestants scattered in the carnage as well.

"OH MY GOD Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox just showed why you shouldn't mess with them" shouted a shocked champati "what do you think Yajima"

"Brings me back to my days as a councilman remembering all the destruction fairy tail caused" said a nastalgic Yajima as Natsu and Gajeel fistbumbed eachother, while

walking back to their respective teams.

As Natsu was walking back up he saw that that Lucy and Erza was glaring at him.

"What?" he said as he fistbumped Grey and then walked past them and leaned on the wall.

"Did you really have to say that Natsu, that was really harsh," said Lucy, she knew her friend was angry after they returned after seven years in status but she didn't know why.

During this the cameras showed what they were saying. Master Makarov also wanted know what has made not only Natsu but Grey,Gajeel and Laxus angry, he knew they wanted

to get stronger with after what happened with Anglogia.

"Yes" said an annoyed Natsu

"Why?" Demanded an angry Erza. She also wanted to know, her friend hasn't been the same since they got back, he's been annoyed at practically everything and has been lost

in training ever since they got back.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY" shouted an angry Natsu that the heat coming off of him started to make everyone sweet, "WE LOST SEVEN YEARS OF OUR LIFE TO ANGLOGIA AND WE COME

BACK TO THIS SHIT SHOW , WHEN I FOUND OUT WE LOST SEVEN YEARS OF OUR LIFE I THOUGHT THERE WOULD BE SOME SERIOUSLY STRONG MAGES BECAUSE PEOPLE WOULD OF HEARD ABOUT ANGLOGIA BEING

BACK AND START TO GET STRONGER TO READY THEMSELVES FOR THE STUPID DRAGONSLAYER, THATS RIGHT ANGLOGIA ISN'T A DRAGON HE'S A FUCKEN DRAGONSLAYER" Nastu calmed down becasue he

noticed people were started to keel over from the heat "They just didn't even give a dam" he turned around and left. while some people were started to recover the mages some

of the mages were started to become guilt but not Freya, she could get where Natsu Dragneel was coming from but to do what he just did it came out like he was a seven year old

who didn't get what he want, To Freya the Fairies all looked shocked they probably haven't seen him That angry she thought but one thing she knew these games were going to be

interesting.

"FUCK" Natsu said as he came into the dressing room and punched a wall. He hated that he come out as a bratty seven year old, but it had to be said, his mother always

said that he had to control his anger otherwise people would die, she always said what would happen but he never believed her, he always knew his magic was connected

to his emotions but he never knew he could kill people because he just got angry.

"I'm sorry Gramps" said a heavily breathing Natsu as Master Makrov came into the room

"That's alright my boy, we all need to vent at some point in time yours just happened to be in front of the world," he said as he sat down on a bench as Natsu chuckled at that

"I remember when you first came to the guild, you were serious all the time you barely showed any emotion at all, you were scared twelve year old boy who was

scared that you would kill anyone if you showed more emotion that you had to and do you know what Gildarts said to you"

Natsu snorted and said "Hey kid lighten up, if you have anymore of a stick up your arse you won't be having a girlfriend anytime soon"

"Do you know what i see now. I see a smart Young man with a good head on his shoulders, I think your mother would be proud of the man you've become" Master Makarov said with a small smile

"Thanks Gramps, I hope she's proud as well."


End file.
